We Were Wrong
by Aspricia Van Der Geek
Summary: Short story. Probably wont continue it. Reid takes a liking to a young girl but denies it. The team comes across a case and completely get the entire profile wrong.


A/N: Alrighty, before you begin.. A few things. This is not slash. I absolutely despise writing that. So if you think this was it.. Go away xP Sorry. Next, sorry for any inconsistencies. Let me know and I can fix them. Lastly, not sure where this is going exactly. Let me know if you have ideas. I like group efforts. Also..Sorry for any grammatical or conventional mistakes! (x

* * *

_Why is it always a chance meeting that starts a romance? Those types of meetings that could have happened or couldn't have that always jump-start a romantic story? Do they always have to be the start? No, this meeting was planned. It was devilishly planned by two mutual friends wanting to mess with a life because it was without something. A meddling... A comic relief. When something doesn't happen, a lot, people want to see what would happen if it did. That's the beginning of this love story, and the result? Could have been done without this ending, but it had to happen. It had to be one of those endings to one of those beginnings._

"Are you really sure we should be doing this?" Rossi asked, giving Morgan and Garcia a skeptical look.

"Totally! This girl is perfect for the kid. I looked into her file, too. No horrible back story or serial killer after her." Garcia smiled, anticipating the outcomes like a delicious treat.

"Yeah, kid needs this anyways." Morgan reasoned.

"She's smart, too, but not as smart as him. She only has one PhD. But," Garcia's voiced heightened at the last word, "She's cute, but not too cute and has this eccentric quiet personality."

"How do you know this?" Rossi asked, squinting at her.

"I do my research." Garcia smiled, proud with her work. "Besides, she's an old friend of mine." She added quietly.

"Look at you, baby-girl, my little profiler." Morgan chuckled and nudged her.

Rossi shook his head, stepping into the round table room. JJ and Reid were already in the room, sitting down, waiting for the rest of the team. Garcia walked in, laughing with Morgan. They purposely glanced Reids way and laughed. The doctor caught on to this and shifted, cocking his head at them questionably.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Garcia giggled, ruffling Reid's hair as she walked by to sit down a chair from.

"Alright, you three. I've got a case for us." JJ began. "Hold onto your stomachs, this one is very gruesome." She paused, clicked a button on a remote and several bloody pictures showed up on the screen. A coupled mutters came from the team, Garcia whimpered and turned away, "Oh god." she cried quietly.

"Yeah. A small city in southern Michigan, Detroit area. Three teen age girls have gone missing with in the past two weeks. They showed up a few days later. Abigail Tretinings, 15, went to the local high school. She was.. Mutilated and then dumped in a dumpster outside the local restaurant." She then listed off the next two, dumped in different locations.

"There doesn't seem to be a pattern in the girls chosen." Reid observed, his voice dragging out the last word. "The unsub obviously lives in the area. Bodies are all dumped somewhere along the road running though that part of the city."

"This guy hates women." Hotch said. "Let's get moving. Be at the air strip in an hour." He had already decided to take the case.

Reid approached Morgan as he began to leave the room.

"Garcia told you it was nothing, kid." Morgan teased.

"It was not anything, why were you laughing at me?" Reid insisted, then a slight look of horror on his face, "Something in my teeth?"

"No, Reid." He chuckled, "Hey, when we get back from this case wanna go to dinner? I know this real nice Italian place."

"Don't try and change the subject."

"I'm not." Morgan said, a little cryptic.

"Wh-what is that supposed to mean?"

"This guy is sick." JJ muttered passing out pictures of the crime scenes.

"This should be easy.." Hotch murmured eyeing the evidence.

"We're probably looking for a violent white male, low end job. Angry and probably hates women. There seems to be no sexual component to the murders." Reid observed, stating matter-of-factly.

"Just wants less of the ladies in the world." Morgan tsk-ed, shaking his head solemnly at the pictures of the mutilated woman.

"Why now? Why all of the sudden?" Hotch asked quietly, mostly to himself.

"This guy must be someone people trusted. He probably knew the victims. Maybe a high school student they didn't exactly pay much attention to?" Emily suggested.

As the plane landed, Hotch issued orders. "Reid, Morgan, go the latest dump scene. Prentiss, go question the families. Rossi and I will set up at the station."

"Alright, kid, looks like you're riding with me." Morgan patted Reid on the back, roughly on purpose to make Reid stumble forward. Reid grunted and glared at Morgan for that.

A day had passed and the team came together with a profile that was released to the public. It was a typical serial killer profile, however they stressed it could be someone you knew or trusted as there seemed to be no signs of a struggle with the victims. They were poisoned, and then cut up. After the profile had been given out, Reid and Morgan took a seat to relax for a second.

"Do you think we'll get this one before he strikes again?" Reid asked, his voice cracking a little.

"I dunno, kid." Morgan sighed.

Just then a woman approached with a phone, "This is the anonymous tip line. A girl asked for you, Agent Reid."

Morgan tipped his head down and eyed Reid.

"She did?" He asked, reaching for the phone. "Did she say her name?"

"It's anonymous." The lady officer answered.

"Hello?" Reid said in the phone.

" ? Remember me from the high school, yesterday? Sam?" A voice familiar to Reid answered back. Yesterday, Reid and Rossi visited the local high school to question some of the girls' friends. One of the girls was very shaken up; Reid comforted her and gave her his card. She seemed to know something she wasn't letting on just yet and he offered to listen if she needed help. The two had bonded a little over how both of their mothers were schizophrenics and their high intelligence and social awkwardness.

"Yeah, I do. Why didn't you call the number I gave you?" He asked, sitting up. Something was wrong. Morgan got on the phone with Garcia and asked her to trace the call.

"I couldn't. She took the card. Your profile is wrong. It's not a man. It's a woman doing this." Sam whimpered; her voice was hushed and shaking.

"Wh-what? Where are you?" Reid was concerned Sam was in trouble.

"Her house. She's the high school principle. Please hurry." Sam seemed to be crying.

Morgan motioned for Reid to keep talking to her. Reid shook his head and moved the phone from his mouth, "The high school principle."

Suddenly people were in action. A stunned action; not sure how to move.

Reid stood on the phone with the young girl, Sam, "Are you sure? I-I mean-"

"Yes, please hurry! I saw her and she went into the house with another girl a few days ago. I didn't know the girl and I saw her washing bloody cloths before. I live next door, I... I... She's came back out. She has me in her room... I can hear her coming, please hurry please! "Sam was stumbling over her words, sobbing. There was no doubt they got their profile wrong and the only reason they would catch this unsub is because of someone who just happen to catch the person in the act.

"Listen, Sam, try to stall her."

"..Y-yes." Sam swallowed.

"Stay put and don't move. We'll be there soon." Reid promised.

"Yes, yes." she sobbed into the phone. Then the line went dead.

Police cars pulled up to the principles house, sirens blasting. The lights on in the house immediately went off. Officers jumped out of and ran up to the house. Morgan went up the door and yelled into the house, knocked. There was no answer. He tried again, signaling for officers to go around back. Then kicked down the door. Reid rushed in, gun at point.

"Sam!" He called, searching around. Morgan went down a hall way and check the room. Reid could hear him calling 'clear!'. Reid went to the kitchen and living room. No one was there. "Over here!" He called noticing there was an open door going outside. Reid rushed outside. "Sam! Sammantha! Where are you?"

There was a movement in the corner of the yard, then suddenly a muffled yelp. "Stop right there!" Morgan came up behind Reid and rushed over to the movement. An older woman stepped out, her hands up. "I did it. I killed all of those girls." She said, angrily.

Reid ran right passed her into the bushes. Sam was lying there, unmoving. He immediately felt for a pulse. There was a small one. "Medics!" Reid screamed into the darkness. Sam coughed, and he fumbled over her body. "Sam?" He whispered, and she moved.

Morgan came over, putting his gun, EMTs behind up behind him. Reid moved out of the way for the EMTs to pick up Sam. The EMTs carried her off, and for the first time Reid noticed blood on Sam. He turned to Morgan, "I'm riding with her in the ambulance." He said before hurrying off to catch up with the EMTs and Sam.

Reid sat in the hospital room reading a book, nervously, and slowly. Sam's parents just arrived. They both gave Reid an apprehensive look. He looked up and smiled, "Hi, I'm Agent Spencer Reid with the FBI. I'm just here to make sure Sam pulls through. Did the doctors tell you what happened?" He asked, all the while standing up and approaching them. Sammantha had suffered several stab wounds to the abdomen.

Her father spoke first, nodding slowly, "She was just supposed to be spending the night with a friend. How did this happen?"

As her step mother went over to see Sam, who was fast asleep on the hospital bed, Reid explained what had happened.

"You mean to say that all those girls killed this past month were because of Shirley? Sam's principle?" Sam's father was beyond shocked about the news. "I thought the police said it was a white male who did all of this?" The man ran his hands through his hair.

"We..We were wrong." Reid looked down, his voice cracked a little. The team had been wrong and if it were for Shirley making a mistake, leaving Sam with a phone, they would have never caught her. If Shirley hadn't gotten bored and confessed... She would still be killing.

"..Why?" Sam's father, "Shirley was my friend.. I never thought she could do something like this.." He took a seat and cradled his head.

"She.. just wanted to see how long she would get away with it. Some people.. Are just.. Cruel." Reid wouldn't be able to understand the things he'd seen, either, even with the brain he had.

"Sam? Sam? Oh, darling, Sam, you're awake..." Sam's step mother's voice came from over by the bed. Sam was waking up. Reid and her father where on their feet. For a moment, her father looked at Reid, a little suspicious. Reid caught this, "I won't question her right away, sir." Reid said softly.

"I know." Her father nodded, still looking at him. Then he turned to Sam and knelt at her bed side. Reid was unsure what to do now or what her father meant. Hesitantly, he went over to Sam. She was reassuring her parents she felt fine, and then looked up at Spencer. "Dr. Reid?" She was shocked, but seemed pleased that he was here.

"Hi." He said shyly, waving momentarily. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, thanks for saving me."

"I didn't save you, you saved yourself." Reid smiled at her.

Sam looked around anxiously, "Uh, when do I get to go home? I want some ice cream."

Her parents chuckled, and her step mom turned to , "Her old self." Reid smiled and lifted his head a little.

"When are you going to question me?" Sam asked Reid.

"Uh, I don't need to. She confessed." The doctor said pulling up a chair.

"..Why are you here now?" Her father turned to him.

"Agents sometimes get attached to their cases." A voice scolded from the doorway. "Reid, it's time to go. Wheels up in thirty."

"Rossi." Reid stood up.

"We got the unsub, time to go home."

"Mhm." Reid turned back to Sam and waved.

"Wait! Dr. Reid, wait." Sam tried to sit up. Her parents had pulled chairs up now.

"Careful, honey." Her mother warned against sitting up.

"I'm fine, mom." Sam said impatiently to her mom, and then turned back to Reid. "Can I be able to tell my friends I hugged an FBI agent?" She said FBI agent as though it were Johnny Depp, or some other famous celebrity. Reid wasn't sure what she meant at first then Sam dumbed it down, "Can I have a good-bye hug, Dr.?"

Reid mouthed 'Oh', and nodded. Sam was somewhat a stranger, but it was easy to bend over her bed and give her a hug. Sam squeezed Reid a little, so he returned the favor, but not as tight. As he pulled away he slipped his card into her hand, and nodded to her.

"Bye!" She waved enthusiastically, coughed, and then turned to talk to her parents as Reid left the room.

Morgan and Prentiss were outside the room. Prentiss was smirking and shaking her head. "She's too young for you, man." Morgan chuckled.

Reid looked appalled, "Don't go there, Morgan." Reid warned.

Morgan took a seat next to Reid on the jet, and looked at him. He was reading a book. When Reid noticed Morgan staring at him with this look of skepticism, he asked, "What?"

"You liked that girl, didn't you?"

"What? N-no!" Reid face turned beet red. "That's.. Like.. Against the law or something..." His voice trailed off, his eye brows furrowed, and he looked out the window. She was eighteen, so he knew it wasn't actually. He only said that to get Morgan off his back.

"Then why so attached, kid?"

Reid hesitated for a second, and then his voice dropped, "Her mom was a schizophrenic..."

"Oooh.." Morgan leaned back. The tease in his voice left him. "I see now." He paused then added, "Who was that in the hospital room then?"

"Her step mom."

Morgan nodded. "Why did you slip her your card?" Morgan regained the tease and reached across the table and prodded him.

"I want to keep in touch."

"She's too young for you, man." Morgan warned.

"Haven't been through this? It's not like that. Besides, she's eighteen, anyways."

"Oh, a moment ago it was against the law." Morgan raised his eye brows.

"Leave me alone." Reid glared at Morgan.

"Whatever you say, kid."


End file.
